<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Even More Awesome by ghostlyhamburger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680687">Even More Awesome</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyhamburger/pseuds/ghostlyhamburger'>ghostlyhamburger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smutember 2020 [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clone Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Multi, Multimouse shenanigans, Selfcest, Smutember 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:06:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyhamburger/pseuds/ghostlyhamburger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quirks of the Miraculouses lead to some interesting times in the bedroom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smutember 2020 [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>203</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Even More Awesome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien’s stamina was, in a word, <em>insane</em>.</p>
<p>Cats had nine lives, after all, and that meant after using the Cat Miraculous for years, Adrien could last for <em>nine</em> ‘little deaths’.</p>
<p>Marinette’s Miraculous gave her no such similar stamina. She tried her best to keep up with Adrien, but she was sore and worn out too soon.</p>
<p>Adrien usually finished himself off with his hand, but Marinette felt <em>bad</em> about that. She wanted to be enough for him. But no one woman could possibly be enough!</p>
<p>So when Marinette told Adrien she had a surprise for him, in that tone of voice that implied a sexy surprise, he was excited, but part of him was also already disappointed. Every other time she’d tried this, she still couldn’t last long enough for him, and he ended up fucking his hand. Again.</p>
<p>But—this was <em>Marinette</em>, his Lady. He <em>wanted</em> to trust her.</p>
<p>So he headed to their bedroom when he arrived home. Through the closed door, he could hear Marinette talking to someone, and another girl’s voice giggling. He pulled open the door to see—Marinette, Marinette, and Marinette.</p>
<p>Or rather, Multimice. Three of them, their hair all done in mouse ear buns, nude except for their masks and the necklace the original one wore. Two of them were passionately kissing each other as the third stroked her hands along her sides. She glanced up with a smile. “Hi, Adrien.”</p>
<p>“H-hi,” he replied, the blood rushing to his dick so fast he felt dizzy. “You’re—wow.”</p>
<p>“I’ve been practicing using Multitude,” she said, standing from the bed as one of her clones started to grope the breasts of the other, causing her to softly moan. “I can hang onto three <em>indefinitely</em> now…and I might be small, but I’m still big enough to handle my kitty…”</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Adrien swore, practically ripping his shirt in his haste to disrobe. “Marinette, I—<em>wow</em>. This is for me?”</p>
<p>She nodded. “Take me till I’m worn out, Adrien…and then take me again and <em>again</em>.”</p>
<p>His pants were gone, and he wrapped his arms around the petite girl, lifting her so she could wrap her legs around his torso as she kissed him hungrily. Her torso was much shorter than his, so her pussy rested against his stomach, just barely trapping the tip of his cock between them. He could feel just how <em>wet</em> she was, and he couldn’t wait to satisfy her. <em>All</em> of her.</p>
<p>“What do you want?” Multimouse murmured into his ear. “All of this, all of <em>us</em>, are for you.”</p>
<p>“Can I use your mouth?” he asked. “You’re so good with your tongue, Princess…”</p>
<p>“Of course,” she said with a smile. “Bring me back to the bed?”</p>
<p>He kissed her neck, making her softly moan and even <em>squeak</em> as he carried her the few steps to the bed. He gently set her down on the mattress as the other two Multimice crawled towards him, smiling and doing that little excited butt wiggle he loved so much.</p>
<p>The first Multimouse opened her mouth, taking in as much of Adrien’s cock as she could. Her smaller size meant she was gagging when she was halfway down his shaft, so the other two happily took care of the rest by kissing his shaft, his balls, letting their tongues trail along his skin, one softly sucking his balls. The mice let their tongues and lips meet, making out with each other with Adrien’s cock trapped between them.</p>
<p>It was so many tongues, so warm and soft and wet, that Adrien was groaning as he let his hands idly play with each girl’s hair. “F-fuck, Marinette, I’m going to—”</p>
<p>She pulled back and smiled before placing a soft kiss to the tip of his cock. He groaned as he came, cum splattering along her lips, her chest. The other two Multimice <em>pounced</em> on her, giggling as they pushed her to the mattress and licked her clean, making a show of enjoying the taste of Adrien.</p>
<p>He watched the two gorgeous asses wiggling before him, two beautiful pink pussies open and wet for him, and he couldn’t help but grab one of the Multimice by her hips and press his still-hard cock against her. She moaned and pressed back against him, quickly turning so she was facing him. “Me first?” she asked with a shy smile.</p>
<p>Adrien just wordlessly nodded. He sat on the bed and Multimouse quickly straddled his lap, easily lowering herself onto his cock. She gasped as she settled onto him completely, her head just coming up to his chest.</p>
<p>“You feel so much <em>bigger</em> like this!” she cried. “It’s so good, Adrien…”</p>
<p>“And you’re so cute like this,” he murmured, his hands holding her waist, wrapping around her completely. “I just want to kiss you all over!”</p>
<p>“Adrien!” she cried, laughing as he showered the top of her head with soft kisses. Her laughing quickly turned into gasping moans as he moved his hips, thrusting up into her rapidly. “Oh, god, Adrien, don’t stop…”</p>
<p>The other two moved to either side of him, kissing his cheeks. He turned to kiss them softly, one after the other, his pace never slowing as he fucked the girl on his lap.</p>
<p>“Dibs on him next!” the Multimouse on his left cried, as the one riding his cock had her voice dissolve into the most adorable squeaky moans.</p>
<p>“He’s supposed to decide!” the Multimouse on his right replied, her face twisted into a pout. Adrien couldn’t stop himself from cupping that cute little face in his hands and kissing her as his second orgasm hit, filling up Multimouse with a low groan.</p>
<p>He gently pushed back the girl from his lap, letting her fall on the bed. He turned to the right and murmured, “Can you clean her up for me, my little mouse?”</p>
<p>She smiled and moved between her copy’s legs, eagerly licking her own pussy, her tongue catching Adrien’s cum that leaked out of her.</p>
<p>“You,” Adrien said, turning to his left. “Can you grab the lube and prepare your pretty ass for me?”</p>
<p>Her eyes widened, but she smiled and nodded, reaching over to the nightstand to grab their trusty bottle of lube. Adrien sat back and watched as she slicked up her fingers before pushing them in her ass, slowly fingering herself as she moaned softly.</p>
<p>They’d done anal a few times, but it was definitely not Marinette’s favorite thing. He was a little worried about hurting her when she was so much smaller than normal, so as he lined himself up with her ass, he pushed into her so incredibly slowly.</p>
<p>His cock was barely in her when he realized that she was <em>too</em> tight like this. He pulled back, his hands gently holding her hips as he readjusted and slid into her pussy in one swift move.</p>
<p>“A-Adrien!” she cried. “I could have—<em>ahh!</em>—handled it…”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to hurt you,” he murmured, giving her a soft kiss on the back of her neck. “Besides, there’s something new I want to try in this position.” He settled back onto his knees and lifted Multimouse, sliding her along his cock as though she were a toy for him to use. The soft squeaks of pleasure she made as he slammed her down against his cock just added to the overwhelming sensation he felt as he fucked her.</p>
<p>“Ah—ah, Adrien!” she moaned, her pussy clenching impossibly tight around him as she came. His own orgasm followed, and he held her tight against him as he spilled into her.</p>
<p>“Oh, <em>Adrien</em>,” the other two Multimice chorused. He turned to see the two doubles lying one on top of the other, their legs both spread wide, their pussies pressed together, both glistening wet as the two girls giggled and kissed each other. “Come fuck us, Adrien!”</p>
<p>“I will as soon as you stop doing the creepy double voice thing,” he responded, moving over to them. He pushed his cock between their bodies, sliding against both their pussies at once. They moaned, wriggling and kissing each other, providing <em>plenty</em> of friction for him to fuck.</p>
<p>“Damn, I am hot,” the third Multimouse said, watching them from beside the bed. “Let me clean them up, I want to know what it’s like to taste myself!”</p>
<p>Adrien’s cock was slick now from the Multimice and the multiple loads of cum he’d released. He easily slid it along the Multimice bodies as he fucked them both, enjoying their moans of pleasure—but the visual of a third mouse eating out the other two was what pushed him over the edge, spilling white onto their stomachs.</p>
<p>“You should relax,” one of the Multimice said, gently pushing Adrien to lie on his back. “We want a turn to take care of you.”</p>
<p>She was licking her copy’s stomach, cleaning her skin of cum as the third moved to straddle Adrien’s face. His view was blocked suddenly by pussy, practically begging him to lick, suck, taste her. So he did, eagerly pressing his mouth against his girlfriend’s slit, his tongue working tirelessly against her.</p>
<p>He felt two sets of hands grasp his cock, slowly pumping along his shaft. He lowered his hands from the one mouse’s hips to his sides, and felt two more needy pussies rub against his fingers, inviting him to push his fingers inside them and rub against swollen clits.</p>
<p>He was more than happy to let them use him for a while, especially as a third pair of hands were on his cock, all three working together to milk him, make him come again.</p>
<p>He took a breath of air as Multimouse moved from his face, and was greeted with the sight of the other two playfully swiping their fingers through his latest load of cum that had landed on one of their chests.</p>
<p>He hadn’t had a cum fetish before, but the view of his beautiful girlfriend covered in his release, marked as <em>his</em>…he was starting to see the appeal.</p>
<p>“Me next!” one of them cried out eagerly, moving to straddle his face. He obediently got to work, flicking his tongue against her clit, exploring her folds with his mouth. He tasted traces of himself alongside the delectable taste of <em>Marinette</em>, and was so lost in it that he almost didn’t notice another girl lowering herself onto his cock.</p>
<p>He <em>did</em> notice two tongues joining the tight cunt in pleasuring him, one above his shaft, one below. The feeling of fucking his amazing girlfriend <em>while</em> she sucked his balls the way he liked was one he would never forget—it was enough to make him come twice in a row, the girls eagerly licking as his first release dripped out of her pussy.</p>
<p>The three moved away from him then, giggling as they locked eyes with each other, each having that face that meant Marinette had a <em>devious</em> plan.</p>
<p>“I got the lube,” one said, grabbing the discarded bottle.</p>
<p>“And I have the toy!”</p>
<p>The one with the bottle tossed it to herself, just out of Adrien’s sight. She then lay back on the bed with her legs spread and murmured, “Will you please fuck me, kitty?”</p>
<p>He was all to eager to push his cock into her, kneeling over her as he fucked her hard, enjoying the squeaking moans she made. He groaned as he suddenly felt slim fingers at his ass, lubing him up.</p>
<p>“So that’s the toy you meant?” he asked, as another Multimouse pushed his favorite dildo inside him. “You know me so well, Princess.”</p>
<p>It was a heady rush, fucking his girlfriend while she also fucked him, being surrounded by her scent, the soft feeling of her body against his. All he could feel was <em>Marinette</em> and he couldn’t ask for anything better.</p>
<p>The dildo angled just right to make him see stars as he groaned and came in Multimouse. Cum leaked out of her, around his cock as he pulled out, smiling at the sight of his cock-drunk girlfriend lying addled on the bed.</p>
<p>“You’ve got one left, right?” another Multimouse asked, reaching out to grab his hand as one pulled the dildo out of his ass. “You haven’t finished in me yet…”</p>
<p>He grinned at her. “Yeah, I can go again. You want to ride?”</p>
<p>“Yes please,” she said with a cheeky smile. Adrien laid on his back, his hands guiding her to straddle him.</p>
<p>“God, I love you,” he murmured as she sank down onto him with a moan. “You’re the best, Marinette, <em>Marinette</em>…”</p>
<p>“Adrien,” she moaned softly. “I love you so much…”</p>
<p>“I love you,” another Multimouse echoed, resting her hand on his chest and murmuring in his ear.</p>
<p>“Oh, <em>Adrien</em>,” the third said, kissing his forehead as she cuddled close to him. “My Adrien…”</p>
<p>Adrien smiled, completely surrounded by his girlfriend’s soft words and soft kisses as he slowly fucked her, taking his time and enjoying this last round before he was finally fully satisfied. It didn’t take long for him to reach orgasm, releasing into Multimouse while the other two kissed his cheeks, his neck.</p>
<p>She moved off of him and the three coalesced back into one Multimouse, lying beside Adrien with a wide smile on her face. “So—how was it?”</p>
<p>“Amazing,” he murmured. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“I—I can’t do that every time,” she warned. “But, uh, sometimes?”</p>
<p>He kissed her gently, shifting to move his arms around her. “Every time with you is amazing, Marinette. You don’t have to worry about getting me off.”</p>
<p>Her cheeks pinked. “Um—it was a <em>lot</em> of fun for me too, I think—I’d like to do it again.”</p>
<p>“Well in that case, yes, <em>please</em>.”</p>
<p>Marinette laughed as she cuddled close to her boyfriend, intending to relax with him in bed for the rest of the night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>